The Arrest
by molassascookieman
Summary: When Puma is killed in battle, Stone is blamed. He is thrown in a prison that is inescapable... at least for a god. With many run-ins with Sea, Tornado, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and of course, the clones, this Fanfic is the introduction to my legacy! Puma, Stone, Jet, Sea, and all of the OCs in my stories belong to me. Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters belong to SEGA .


Stone's POV:

It was never supposed to happen this way.

_He roared in agony, and began to glow a deep blue. "NO!" I screamed in horror. My father was dying. He would come back, but it would be a very long time before he did. A very very long time. I stared in disbelief. Puma the One, the god of water, was dying right in front of me. This would be the last time I saw him for 1,000 years. Dying in a battle for the galaxy. But he wasn't dead yet. Little did those bastards know that when a god dies, not only does it take longer than it should, it also increases their power tenfold. The deep blue glow intensified so quickly that I had to look away for a second. That second that everyone was distracted was the tiny little edge that he really didn't need at that point. Those motherf*ckers were about to die anyway. He roared again, this time in sheer rage. Suddenly, he wasn't there, and every single enemy in sight was getting vaporized by an almost imperceptible ocean colored wave of light. But more kept on coming, and he realized that he didn't have enough time to kill them all. He was weakening. Most gods would just let go at that point and go out with an explosion of their power. But he seemed to need to do something first. He became himself again, still gushing blood from three different gaping holes in his body. The glow went from ocean blue to bright white. A wave of light exploded out of him, completely annihilating everything in its path, minus his allies. Still, it was just too damn bright for anyone to stand. I created a shield made of water mixed with utter darkness, protecting us from loss of vision. Then it was done. I let the shield crumble, and sprinted over to my dying father. Being a demigod this only took about one nanosecond, but it seemed like an eternity to me. He was laying on the ground. He looked up at me. "Stone... this war... is not over... we need a god of water... to help... win this... but... I am no more." My eyes widened. "No! Dad no! You can't..." I trailed off, knowing it was pointless. He concentrated for a second and a ball of light came out of him. The glow died out completely. "I... Puma... the One... hereby... name you... Stone the One... my eldest son... the new god of water." The ball of light expanded and vanished inside of me. I felt extreme power surging through my entire being. "I'll... see you... up there... whenever you wish... but please... finish this... first." He gasped. "I will." He nodded, and then he slowly became a solid mass of water, and sank into the ground. I looked up, feeling the newfound power burn with rage and hatred. "You. Bastards. Killed! My! FATHER!" I began to glow, but instead of a deep blue, a blood red that was quickly darkening. I felt a power rise up, and knew exactly what it was. I looked at Jet. "I'd say get them out of here, but then you'd miss this." The voice was coming from me, but it was not my voice. I made a Chaos Emerald appear above my hand, and tossed it to him. "So just protect them while I do this." The glow was nearly black now, with just a hint of red in it. I needed to do this now, or else be consumed by darkness. I looked at the oncoming enemies. "You think you've gained an edge. Motherf*ckers, you just lost the only chance you had." The glow intensified, brightening back to a blood red. "Now face the wrath of Stone the One!" I clenched my fists, began to float, and shouted at the top of my lungs: "BLOOD RAGE! CHAOS! __**BLAST!**__"_

That's the last I remember of the battle. Apparently, we won the war.

Unknown's POV:

"Wait... this can't be right... but it can't be wrong either!" She shouted. She whipped around, pointing at her commander. "Bring Stone to me! Now!" "Yes sir!" The commander shouted. "If I'm right... you're going away for a long time, Stone."


End file.
